I'm in Invader Zim's universe HELP!
by MegaAntMan1
Summary: Another 'Self-Insert' into the Zim universe yes another one, don't like it don't read it , would love your reviews, good or bad, due to the fact I do not write in the 1st Person very often Rated M for Language and possible sex scenes, if I feel like it and FYI characters have grown up and so may act out of character. All copyrights BLAH BLAH BLAH contains refs. to other stuff too
1. Chapter 1

Let's just say that the last 2 months were not too enjoyable, my boyfriend left me, taking my heart with him, I had broken my foot thus confining me to the madness inducing loneliness of the house for a few weeks and on top of all that i just wasn't feeling all that happy, either with my life, or myself, I was 20 years old and I have had a few relationships in the past and each one of them ended in heart break for me, I was a complete dork who enjoyed Video Games, Cartoons, Card Games and Writing and I had grown extremely agitated and angry with the world and as such had almost given up on the whole 'love' thing and grew very bitter towards the idea and the word itself.

That's not to say anything was wrong per-say, my parents loved me very much, I passed my Games Development Course with flying colors and I was part of a very nice online group of Fighting Game enthusiasts.

It was a Thursday, i had just come back from town and was bummed out, my boyfriend leaving me just kept replaying in my mind, 'It's not me, it's you,' the sad thing was...it was true, it was always me ruining one thing or another, relationships or otherwise, whether I was too into a relationship, too emotional, I lived far away from anyone or I was just plain stupid, no matter the problem it was always my fault.

It was at that point i noticed the red-handled scissors on my bed side table... never before had I EVER considered hurting myself on purpose, I often, quietly, criticized anyone who had done so before but right now i could see why they did it, an outlet for their own emotional pain, a physical representation of the turmoil their emotions were putting them through and how they wanted everything to end.

I looked at the scissors but ultimately decided it'd be a huge waste of time to hurt myself so much, so instead I went outside and for the first time in years, made a wish upon a star.

'Please take me away from this place, I've had enough and want a fresh start somewhere else, please,' I cursed myself for doing such an immature act but it was all I could think of, that night my parents were away at a wedding so i had the soul crushing blackness of the night as my companion.

I changed into my sleeping boxers and went to bed, alone and miserable and drunk after several shot of vodka and very little eaten that night.

I woke up in a cold sweat and sat up quickly, I suddenly saw I was fully clothed and in the middle of the road, 'What the FUCK?!' I thought to myself, how i got into such a position was a mystery to me, and I put it down to the vodka trying to escape my system, I stood up and sat on the kerb, trying to get my bearings... noticing all of a sudden that I didn't have a hangover, which was unusual for me... then I noticed the houses, they looked very (what's the word?) cartoon-ish and I also had no idea where I was.

Instead of panicking like a lemon, I collected myself and checked my pockets, thankfully I still had my iPhone and wallet, I also had my small black notebook full of notes to help with my writing and my iPod, thankfully, so I was content with what I had, now all I had to do was find out where I was and HOW to get home.

I walked to the first house I gazed upon, though there was something a little off putting about it, the lawn gnomes were bigger than usual and the 'I 3 Earth' flag seemed a little conspicuous, 'Not my choice of decoration but, what ever makes people happy i guess,' I rang the door bell and heard a high pitched screaming from behind the door along with several complaints about a 'robot', the door then opened when the noise stopped and my heart stopped beating and my mind collapsed in my skull, stood in front of me was a green skinned male, with an obvious wig and contacts in (they weren't placed well) and a dog that could stand on it's own back legs and was talking about tacos.

I did, what any rational person would do at this point, screamed like a girl and ran back to the road, 'No way, there is no PHYSICAL explanation on EARTH that could have been real,' I quickly span round in a circle trying to re-locate my house, ''This HAS to be a dream, it HAS TO BE!'' I shouted to the empty night sky, and I kneeled on the floor, gripping my head and sobbing.

The green male looked at me confused and came out into the night and stood next to me, ''What are you doing STOOPID HUMAN?'' despite me not knowing this person I looked at him with anger in my eyes, ''Don't call me stupid, ever,'' I didn't shout it but I said it loud enough for the man to hear it.

''And if i do not cease stating the obvious?'' that did it, I grabbed the man by his shirt, shock and fear in his eyes, and I was about to punch the ever-lasting hell out of his face when suddenly one of his contacts fell out and his wig landed on the floor beneath me.

His antenna stood up, glad of the fresh air and free from the constraint of the wig, his bright crimson eyes glistened in the blackness of the night and were partially illuminated by the street lights.

''I am sorry but can you do me a small favor?'' I asked this creature ''Sure?'' he responded, confused and scared ''Catch me,'' and with that my entire body hit it's 'off' switch and the last thing I remember seeing was that crimson eye, full of worry and confusion, and inky blackness enveloping me.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of arguing and childish screaming, solidifying in my mind that what I saw last night was not some kind of dream, caused by grief and vodka (seriously, I'm never touching the stuff again) ''Hey, these aren't bad, what's in 'em?'' I hear the green skinned man ask, ''There's waffle in 'em!'' replies the owner of the child-like scream from earlier, ''YOU'RE LYING!'' the overly dramatic man screams at the creature before settling down (note to self, green skin may be bi-polar, don't do anything stupid or annoying).

I sat up upon the coach and take in my immediate surroundings, after finding my glasses on a near-by coffee table...

(oh that's right i failed to introduce and describe myself, My name is Antony and 20 years old, I am of 6' 00'' in height, i think, i am average in build so not muscular but certainly not fat and i have grey eyes, my interests are cartoons including Spongebob, Invader Zim, MLP FiM and Wacky Races, I LOVE video games but fighting games most of all, UMvC3 and SF X TK are a couple of my favorites and my other interest is food, but that's eating it as opposed to cooking/preparing food, I have to wear glasses, have long-ish brown hair (despite my parents wanting me to get a hair cut, fat chance) and slight stubble, and my 'fashion sense' is that of simplicity, if i can wear it comfortably and don't look like Adam the Clown from Dead Rising then i'm happy, though i do like to doll myself up from time to time for dates and such, and the whole 'boyfriend' thing... is kinda true, i'm all alone ATM but i haven't had a DECENT/REAL relationship with someone now for over a year, though that's not from a lack in trying... right i'm rambling, sorry about this and back to the story...)

The walls were green while the floor was green along with the tiled floor but in front of me was a SWEEEET TV, it took up about half the wall and i could only guess it was over 100'' in screen diameter Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 would look AWESOME on that thing... 'UGH focus brain!' i had to tell myself, as i looked around i saw a few 'choice' pictures on the wall (seriously that monkey-thing above the sofa was starting to get creepy) but all-in-all looked fairly normal, until i looked up and then all that met my eyes were layers upon layers of tubes, miles upon miles it looked like of electrical cables that looked as though THEY were holding the ceiling up instead of the standard wood, steel, dead bodies or whatever else they used to keep houses standing upright.

''Oh good, the human is up, it's about time!'' i heard from the table in the kitchen, as i removed the blanket from around my torso i felt a very cool wind hit me, ''Where the HELL is my... what was i wearing again?'' it dawned on me that the clothing i had on (briefs and jeans, i'm a briefs kinda guy, don't judge me) were the same comfy styles i had back on 'MY' earth yet here my other clothing styles had changed and my hair, which needed a metric tonne of gel to slick back, was stuck permanently in the style i loved, whereas normally in the morning it was sticking out all over the place like i had my hand caught on a Tesla coil all night.

''How stoned or drunk were you last night?'' I stared at the green man and my left eye twitched slightly, a nervous habit i picked up when i was young, my left eyes twitches when i'm nervous my right when i'm angry.

The question was asked straight faced and without emotion, i would of hated to have played this guy at poker, ''also you were wearing a black shirt with black waistcoat along with a red tie,'' he said after swallowing another waffle whole.

''Erm... I only had a few shots of vodka, and thank you? but back to my earlier question, why am i TOPLESS IN A STRANGER'S CABLE INFESTED HOUSE?'' I yelled, ''I had to make sure your heartbeat was regulated and it's difficult to do with clothing on so i removed it so that i could make sure you were ok, and if you yell at me again STOOPID human then i will force you to leave,''

I was, for lack of a better term, mind-fucked, this strange green man cared for me, despite the fact he knew nothing about me, saying that he stripped me HALF-NAKED and keeps calling me stupid, what else ould he have done while stripping me?

My emotions were flip-flopping between gratitude, hate, kindness, confusion, worry and sadness, ''Waffle?'' said the dog sat at the table, the sudden question broke me out of my emotional battle field and I had a seat at next to the 'dog' though i'll admit, the eyes looked fake and there was obvious stitching around the entire body but I, like most people, ignored it.

I took a waffle and took a bite, it had bacon and chocolate baked into it, weird but nice, ''You made these?'' I asked, the dog simply nodded, ''Why did you put bacon in the waffles?'' the dog turned in his seat and simply said ''I MADE IT MAHSELF!'' with a goofy looking grin across his face, not knowing how to respond, I simply patted him on the head, ''Indeed you did, and they are delicious!'' I have never heard a 'Squee' before but I can only assume that was the sound the dog made after hearing such praise for his cooking skill.

The green man simply rolled his eyes and continued eating, noticing his antenna and crimson eyes were hidden again, ''Errr...'' I began, ''Yes HUUMAN?'' the green man asked abrasively ''I'm not sure how to ask this... but where did your... red eyes go?'' I thought the antenna might be a bit much this time in the morning, the clock said 7:33am.

''I do not have red eyes, your earth vodka made you see things that aren't really there,'' I has to admit there was every possibility that was true, but I still had to know something and i was about to find out, ''Ok, i'm sorry if i offended you, my name is Antony by the way... if it is alright i would like to know the name of the man who looked after me last night and treated me to breakfast this morning,'' I smiled as i wolfed down another waffle, the man looked at me with suspicion, almost as if he was analyzing me, after a lifetime of awkward silence he spoke up, ''This is myyyyy... dog GIR and my name is the GREAT AND AMAZING ZIM!'' he shouted as he stood on his chair but my heart had already stopped and my mind already snapped, again, just after i had finished duct taping it after last night.

'ZIM!? he just said ZIM? and GIR? wait but that can't be, but the skin, the contacts, the clothes, the waffles?' it all made sense the being before me, this grown young man (if i'm 20 that's make Zim around...17-18 by 'human' aging?) before me was none other than Invader Zim, a mean, evil, overly ambitious and determined creature... my instincts kicked in with 2 very sudden realizations, 1) I was caught in a cartoon universe where everything I know is an exaggerated negative stereotype and 2) I was in very grave danger if Zim took me into his home, the last 2 people were his 'Happy' test patient and Keef who had his EYEBALLS RIPPED OUT!

''Why are you shaking HUMAN?!'' asked the now older Zim and I knew that if i told him the truth I'd be in trouble and I was a terrible liar, ''Well?'' Zim asked a small frown upon his face, showing his zipper-like teeth, ''Ah...well... you see...'' I stuttered 'Oh please let there be something REALLY convenient to stop me from answering' I prayed in my mind, as if the writers themselves had heard me, from outside the house came a thunderous 'BOOM' and Zim suddenly rushed for the door, 'thank you' i called in my mind to my faceless savior... ''Zim, come out of there, we finish this NOW!'' called a voice, my savior wasn't faceless for long, outside of the house, a push button detonator in his hands, scythe-lock hair shining in the sun, looking as heroic as he possibly could, trench coat licking at his heels, was a young adult Dib.

'Dayam, he grew well,' I thought before rationality kicked back in, I was caught on the battlefield and if I knew Zim and Dib's conflicts, things were about to get A) very messy and B) deadly to me...

well that's chapter 2, hopefully you're enjoying it ok so far, if you have any suggestions on what i should do with the story please don't hesitate to comment/review, I am much used to writing in a 3rd person perspective as opposed to 1st person, so next time i might do that before returning the narrator's POV to me, thank you again for reading and i am not too sure when chapter 3 will be up hopefully within a week or two, but we'll see i'm sorta bust ATM.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib had certainly grown up a lot since the cartoon ended, he was now a toned young man, he grew his hair out around the sides and the back and kept his signature hair scythe and his voice had grown deeper and more powerful, it had certainly gotten rid of the annoying whine to it that i remember, at the time he was wearing a red shirt with jeans and a sleeveless trench coat, leaving his slightly tan and toned arms out for the world to see... to be honest i was drooling a little, but soon stopped as he continued his speech.

''Zim, for years I've been trying to beat you'' Dib yelled ''and finally I have you... you're gonna be on an autopsy table by the end of the day or i'll give up once and for all!'' Zim mealy scoffed at the threat, ''What could YOU have that could possibly defeat me once and for all Dib-Human?'' there was a certain something to Zim's voice... anticipation, fear, excitement, or maybe a combination of the 3?

Dib, simply pulled out a robot, it was about the size of a coke can and had dinky little feet and arms with tiny claw hands, Zim looked at it and laughed his green ass off, I looked at it and was confused, however Dib hadn't noticed me and I had no idea if that was a good or bad thing, ''That thing is more pathetic than GIR HAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Zim bawled trying to catch his breath.

Dib had a cocky grin on his face and pushed the detonator in his hand, almost immediately the coke can robot grew in size and became the same size as Zim's house the claws now had blades on the inside of them and it seemed to be programmed to do one thing: destroy anything it's master told it to.

''GET ZIM!'' Dib yelled, the power in his adult voice making the command sound more like a war cry than anything and the robot brought it's size 60 foot (i've seen size 15s, trust me, this thing was easily 4 times that size in foot alone) and caused a minor earthquake, setting off car alarms and shattering the near by windows... though why no one was shouting, complaining or otherwise is beyond me... maybe humans in the Zim world truly are stupid and don't notice crazy shit like this.

Zim tried to make it back to the base, but the robot blocked the path at every turn and on top of that, when GIR tried to help he got crushed, no doubt the little guy was fine, he was giggling like a maniac, but he was pretty useless.

Zim was getting tired and Dib saw the opportunity and called the robot off, for now, ''Zim, let's face it, you're beat, you cannot win, just turn yourself over and i promise, you'll be dead before you hit the autopsy table,'' Dib said with a quite evil grin, Zim mealy threw dirt into Dib''s general direction, too weak to go for the eyes.

''Very well Zim, robot, grab him,'' the robot obeyed and was about to grab Zim, Zim covered his eyes and awaited the claws of the machine and the steel of the autopsy table, yet it didn't come, he uncovered his eyes and found me standing there, arms stretched out and my back to the machine, ''don't worry, I'll protect you, but after this we're even,'' i shot the alien a wink.

''What the hell do you think you're fucking DOING?!'' Dib screamed at me, hearing this character from my childhood, in his own voice no less, swear was surreal, but then again i WAS in the Zim universe so surreal just kinda rolled off my shoulders at this point, I turned around and answered him, a determined anger burning as my emotional fuel against the wanna-be paranormal investigator.

''I am saving Zim, that's what I'm doing... DIB MEMBRANE!'' Dib, as well as Zim, looked shocked at the fact i knew his name, but his resolve was absolute and iron-clad, he'd come to far to let anyone stop him now.

''Get the fuck outta me way, I don't know who you are or HOW you know my name, but any friend of Zim's is an enemy of mine!'' Dib pointed to me anger very prominent in his voice, face and body language, the robot continuing to stand behind him, a golem of epic proportions waiting the instructions of it's keeper, intimidating yet in its own way, harmless, much like a Big Daddy from Bioshock.

I clenched my fists standing resolute against the might of Dib's voice, ''No, Dib, if you want Zim...'' I gulped, knowing this was going to be the stupidest thing i could say, ''Then YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!'' I yelled back and Dib, being the stubborn brat he always was, almost succumbed to my yelling back at him, but he regained his composure in time and smiled that evil grin again.

''As you wish, robot, KILL HIM and GRAB ZIM!'' any rational human would have jumped out of the way of the incoming scythed claw, saved their own skin as the other was taken away, however i stayed put and within a half second i could feel it, the cold metal tearing through my very body, my muscle, bone, blood and organs were nothing but butter to the hot knife that went through my very being, how i survived long enough to see the river of blood gushing from me is beyond me, but the claw only cut through a part of me and not all of me, meaning my spine was intact, yet my front was a bloodied mess and i dread to think was my organs were like.

Actually i had a pretty good idea, my lungs filled with blood, my heart as well, my liver was cut in half and my stomach had been punctured, meaning i was poisoning myself with my own waffle infested stomach acid and it burned as it found its way into my veins, every nerve ending had exploded with immediate pain and just as quickly as it had come it had gone.

I collapsed unto my knees, my vision fading fast and my consciousness fading to blackness, a color i was getting used to seeing, possibly for the last time now... ''I'm sorry Zim, so... sorry'' i got out, blood dripping from every word before succumbing to the toxins in my blood and my injuries, blackness enveloped me and coldness surrounded me, involuntary tears creeping down my face as i knew that this was my final pain-filled, blood soaked breath and with it i hoped i had done enough to save the green alien...

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE FROM ZIM'S P.O.V. LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW IF YOU DO/DON'T LIKE THIS AND GIVE A REASON OR TWO AS TO WHY, THANK YOU FOR READING AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON**


	4. Chapter 4 Zim's POV Chapter

**This chapter is from Zim's P.O.V. (i'm going to try my best, but don't expect Tolkien grade writing)**

''Dib, if you want Zim... then YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!''

Those words, the human believed them to be his shield against the brute force that the Dib had brought with him this time to finish me off, a barrier against the determination that had built up over 6 years of trying to capture me and gut me like a fish, he was a fool to believe that that would work and an idiot for even trying to protect me in the first place.

''As you wish, robot, KILL HIM and GRAB ZIM,'' time slowed down as i witnessed this moron steadfast in his promise to guard me, my eyes widened in shock as the bladed claw tore through the human, like a Photon Torpedo through a Voot Cruiser (not to self, upgrade armor on the Voot Cruiser).

In one swift motion the human had been sliced through his right shoulder to the left hip, the pain must have been indescribable, a stream of crimson erupted from the wound, but the resilience in the human's stance was nothing short of amazing, however i soon saw other colours begin to leak out of the human, a pale yellow, green and black, even his own crimson blood had now started to become a sickly dark green, obvious signs of infection and of blood toxicity levels being far beyond the danger point, he collapsed to his knees and i jumped to his side, an Irken Elite would have died by now, in this moment of death and decay, did i have a certain... respect for the human?

''I'm sorry, Zim...'' my antenna perked at the sound of my name, i caught the look in his grey orbs, the light fading from them fast as his breaths became coated in blood and other various fluids, his orbs showed the final emotions he would feel, fear, sadness, confusion and disappointment in himself, ''so...sorry,'' the final signs of life left his eyes and he fell face first onto the hardened earth, compacted by the robot's foot, i saw the clear liquid that the orbs were leaking and saw that he was, what earth monkeys call, crying.

Something in my Spooch snapped, a new wave of emotion engulfed me, burning and drowning me like sea water.

Hatred, fear, anger and vengeance, i had felt all these emotions before, but this... thing inside me was something entirely different and malicious.

I turned away from the dying body and gave Dib the worst kind of stare i could muster, ''DIB-STINK! if you don't leave right now, i promise to show you a whole new meaning to the words 'pain' and 'suffering'! ''

The Dib merely stood there with a shit eating grin on his face, ''wow Zim, i never knew you could actually care about anything or anyone, color me surprised, how ever it's just a shame he's DEAD thanks to you,'' My eyes blazed with anger and my PAK legs extended and hoisted me up, ''now come quietly and we'll make sure he's remembered the correct way, trying to save the world from YOU!''

''Dib, you had your chance to run, now you pay for what you've done!'' I readied myself to unleash everything i had at the Dib-stink, ''robot, ANNIALATE ZIM!'' Dib screamed, the robot with precision and deadly speed shot it's calws at me, however i was quicker as i avoided the deathly claws, the robot missed me and lodged itself into the ground.

It was unble to unearth it's claws and my PAK allowed me to sprint up the robot's arms, Dib-stink was screaming instructions at the machine as it struggled against me crawling up it's appendage, after a few short moments i reached its 'head' of such and stabbed straight down into it's brain.

The robot went limp and compacted back into it's original size, Dib-Stink was awestruck at my display and magnificence as i stomped on the tiny robot and reduced it to scrap metal, i picked it up and walked over to the scythe locked human and he clamped his eyes shut, anticipating the beating i was going to give him, but my anger was such that wasting my energy to inflict pain upon the Dib would be useless, i handed him the machine and growled at him.

''We are done DIB...'' I gave him my death stare again, ''by your own words you are to leave me alone until i die of loneliness on the Irk-forsaken rock, if you come near me again i will rip out your wind pipe and stick it into your spleen,'' the Dib was petrified, and ran off, but my attention was quickly shifted from my fleeing enemy to the guest that had spilled his blood, among other unmentionable fluids, for me.

''GIR! Here, NOW!'' the defective twit rose out of his crater and waddled to me, ''I know you don't understand me very well most of teh time, but i NEED you to listen very carefully, ok?'' GIR looked at me, tilting that oversized head of his to the left, ''Take Antony-Human to the labs, i need to see if i can save him, ok? he's not very well and you must be fast and careful to not do anymore damage,'' GIR looked at the body and then looked back at me, ''Yes, my master,'' but he said it with cyan eyes and in his usual child-like tone, it was apparent that GIR was quite fond of the human.

GIR carried the body as best he could, cooing to the human, like a mother to her baby, I went ahead to the labs and got to my computer, ''COMPUTER!'' i screamed, for some reason i was panicking ''What is it, sir?'' came the bored drone of the machine, ''NONE OF YOUR ATTITUDE TODAY! I have a patient coming in, i need your help to try and fix him, he's human and you can have a day off IF/WHEN he's fixed,'' at those words that useless hunk of tin perked up and readied itself, and prepared a variety of medical supplies.

GIR came in and put him onto the operating table, ''Sir, this human is on the verge of death, HOW has he survived such injuries?'' the computer asked, ''not sure, but let's work fast, full diagnostic and list of supplies NOW, then i need you to keep a constant check on his vitals, no goofing off and playing Tetris or Pac-Man, understand?'' ''Yes sir,'' confirmed the computer as the screens became illuminated with a variety of graphs, GIR stood there, on the verge of tears (note to self, find out HOW GIR can cry, NO, FOCUS!)

''Will waffle-lover be ok?'' GIR asked, ''I don't know, just leave me to work, put the house on lock down and await further instruction, go and watch TV or something in the meantime,'' ''YES, MY MASTER'' came the response, a flash of red-eyes and a deeper voice this time, before he doo-doo-doo'd off into the elevator.

I looked at the mostly dead human specimen in front of me, ''You stupid bastard... let's just hope you're too dumb to die like GIR or to stubborn to die like that IDIOT DIB-STINK!'' i screamed it like the very name itself was a scalpel running through my Spooch, I grabbed a syringe filled with a pale blue liquid and got ready to work on trying to save the human who could have very well given his life to save mine... 'this is going to take a long time' i thought to myself before going to work, but the last question i asked myself before the injection was 'Why do i care so much for a creature i barely know?'

**Well, that was Zim's chapter, hopefully it wasn't dull or anything and as I said before, i would love your thoughts on the story so far, thank you for reading and the next chapter should be up in a few days ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Pain... all i could feel was pain, it felt as deep as my bone marrow and as far reaching as the air around me, everything was just nothing but a constant assault upon my nerve endings telling my brain to translate it as 'HOLY SHIT, THE UNIMAGINABLE TORMENT, MAKE IT STOP!' knowing that i couldn't.

Was this hell or purgatory? i certainly couldn't be in heaven, i had committed sins (just stuff like dishonoring thy mother and father and taking the lord's name in vain, I've never actually killed anyone or stolen anything in my life), and i had no desire of 'loving god' as the church said i had too when i was a kid, especially when i told them at the ripe age of 15 to stick the bible up their butts, needless to say, God would be pretty pissed with me.

So an eternity of being in pain? huh, i thought my punishment would be a bit worse... but i'm gonna complain if it is, but it was the darkness around me, the void of nothingness that encapsulated my very being, that was what was going to hurt me the most, despite me being quite a solitary person, i KNOW i have the option of human interaction if i wanted it but this? this had no-one else in it, i was truly alone and it is the worst feeling.

''I hope that you're too dim to die, like GIR...'' i heard a voice echo in the darkness and stumbled about trying to find the owner, eventually falling and ending up face first on a non-existent floor in the blackness due to the pain.

After what felt like forever, i heard the voice again, ''please, please don't die'' for some reason it gave me strength, though i had been alone so long Golumm's voice would have given me faith at this bloody point, then a small light appeared in front of me, on closer inspection it was a Dusknoir and Litwick, i tried to run but was unable, dammit Dusknoir was using 'psychic' on me, i couldn't escape, but on a bright note, he got rid of my pain.

''Is it my time already?'' i asked the two ghost types, Dusknoir simply shook its head, and let me down, ''then why are you here? YOU...'' i pointed to the bigger of the two ghosts, ''take people to the SPIRIT WORLD AKA DEATH! and YOU...'' i pointed to the living candle ''BURN PEOPLE'S SPIRITS! what are you doing here if not that!'' i yelled, Litwick looked upset at my sudden tone change and Dusknoir looked at me and became a little annoyed, not enough to become angry but there was a definite change in his body language.

Dusknoir crossed its arms and looked at me, Litwick still looked upset and on te verge of tears, i must admit my actions were uncalled for and so i swallowed my fears of the small pokemon and knelled down to it's eye level.

''Sorry little guy... it is kinda scary you know, eternal darkness then messengers of death, essentially, coming to see me, i was kinda surprised is all,'' Dusknoir looked satisfied and Litwick hugged me as best as it could with it's dinky little arms.

The bigger ghost pokemon then pointed to me, made a 'walking' sign with his hands and then pointed to Litwick, who was blushing and dancing after the hug, ''You want me to...follow the little guy?'' Dusknoir nodded, against my better judgement i decided to follow the ghosts instruction.

''Ok, Litwick, lead the way, and Dusk... thank you,'' i said, Litwick took the lead and floated slowly ahead, Dusk simply shook my hand and i think it wished me 'good luck' but i couldn't tell, all it said was 'Dusk...no.. waa''

I followed Litwick and it seemed happy enough and we walked (well, i was walking and he was floating but you get the picture) continuously, seeming to go somewhere, yet nowhere at the same time, both philosophical yet annoying as hell at the same time.

Eventually Litwick stopped dead, pointing to a hole, no bigger than a pinprick in a 'wall', light pouring from it, a muffled and quiet voice behind it, i put my finger to it and the hole opened more, coming away in varying sized pieces, like wet tissue paper.

After 5 minuets of tearing away at this 'wet tissue wall' i saw what was behind it, a glowing, beautiful golden door, the voice now louder than ever... ''Thank you Litwick! again sorry about earlier,'' the little guy came up and kissed me on the cheek, i think i was forgiven, and he disappeared into the darkness.

To say that i was again afraid would be an understatement, i was petrified of the door, what the hell could be behind it? was it heaven, hell? should i stay here? so many questions in my mind... until i heard it again, 'Antony i worked so hard for you, please wake up...please,'' the voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears, that did it.

I took in courage and a deep breath, grabbed the handle of the door... opened it and walked through, i was met was a bright light and pain, the pain from earlier, my lungs burning from the fast and sudden intake of oxygen and the sounds of beeping.

''Oh thank Irk... you're awake, stupid bastard'' said the voice from before, a certain dark humor to the voice, as i felt a 3-fingered hand wrapped itself around my hand, couldn't open my eyes due to the pain but i could tell, he had a smile on his face.

I was alive, thanks to Zim.

**Another chapter in the bag with a near death experience, didn't expect it to have pokemon now did you? as always review or leave a comment or something ^_^ thanks guys, next chapter, next few days **


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke with the feeling of the 3 fingered claw around my hand and the words ''At least your too dim to die...''.

Much like before i awoke to terrible, indescribable pain, every curse under the sun and in 2 universes couldn't make up for the immense screaming that all of my nerve endings were doing.

I wanted to scream, to yell, to shout and to question but even breathing seemed to be strenuous upon my being, ''I reccomend you don't try talking human, which suits me just fine, i was sick of your voice anyway,'' Zim had somewhat of a smug grin on his face, i looked down at my hand and saw that in my left wrist was a single needle, a dark green being extracted from me, in the other, the one Zim was holding, crimson red was being pumped into my body, I made a noise that was a cross between a gargle and a groan, trying to ask what it was they were doing to me.

Zim got the basic idea i think, ''Human, when you stupidly stood up for me and protected ZIM from the Dib-Idiot's robot...'' something flashed in his eyes saying Dib's name, would have to ask about that later, ''the claw tore through some major organs, including lungs, heart, stomach, spleen and liver, and a large amount of natural toxins got into your bloodstream...'' he then went on to explain in great detail about how he patched me up like some living rag-doll, stitching up my organs, replacing various fluids, using whatever human stem cells he had on him at the time (some of which came from my own bone marrow) and other various parts i don't think i'll mention here, needless to say, i'd have to be careful around magnets from now on.

After he was done talking he pointed to the machine, ''this is to help cleanse your blood and repair whatever damage your own natural acid did to your veins and muscles, it is going to take a while however, so GIR will look after you,'' Zim got up to leave but i just held onto his hand.

''Thank... you,'' i breathed (throat was still a bit sore and my voice had been damaged slightly but Zim fixed it as part of his repairs to me), Zim just stared at me and smiled, ''Not a problem Antony-Fool,'' he then left and and went downstairs, GIR sat on the bed, careful not to touch me, ''Wanna watch the Angry Monkey show with me?'' his disarming, goofy assed smile made me close me eyes with a slight grin, i groaned, meaning yes, and we sat and watched the show, i must admit the cartoons didn't do the show justice, we only saw the opening with the monkey face, the show itself was actually pretty good, Angry Monkey was more of a sit com kinda thing where his temper was a running gag, much like Donald Duck's temper... near the end of the show however, i felt weak again, but i drifted off to a peaceful slumber, dreaming again of HIM.

ZIM'S POV

''Not a problem, Antony-Fool,''

I cursed myself as soon as i got unto the sofa downstairs and held my head in my hands... i had really done it now, as if my life wasn't crapped up enough at the moment, the Irken tallest abandoning me on this ROCK (thankfully with everything aside from a long range Voot Cruiser, meaning i still had my satellite, GIR and all my tec), Dib nearly getting me onto the autopsy table, though thankfully that was going to stop, and now i had performed 'THAT' ritual which meant by Irken laws we where practically MARRIEDby human standards... why? why in the name of all that is IRKEN, WHY?

Saving another creature means you care about it, by Irkens beliefs, if you care about something then you love it, (being an invading warrior race, they are kinda dim like that) and by extension you want it to be part of your family gene pool, if it is something like a Glagworm or a puppy, then it's a pet, that's simple but to save the dominating SENTIENT race on the planet? that was a whole other blaster battle.

Zim had to calm himself, he did it as a debt of gratitude, Zim could not and certainly WOULD NOT care for a stupid, stinky human... could he? NO! He was ZIM and if there was one thing he was NOT going to do it was care about this human... who had risked his life for the Ireken... did he care?

I ground my teeth together, getting annoyed with myself for allowing such WEAK thoughts into my superior brain, i needed a smack and so walked into the kitchen, no waffles on the table 'Dammit GIR the ONE time i want your waffles,' i think aloud, i then walked to the food cooling unit (what i think humans call a 'fridge') and opened it, a few earth vegetables and a bottle of chocolate sauce... chocolate sauce that i wished that i could use right now, to walk upstairs, find the human chained to my bed, me licking the sweet dark brown substance off of his perfect...

WHAT IN THE NAME OF GALACTIC CONQUEST WAS I THINKING THAT FOR?! NOT ONLY THAT BUT I'M DROOLING TOO?

this was getting far too stressful for me, i just grabbed the veggies and sat down in front of the TV, trying my best to not think about anything, but the more i tried to not think about the human upstairs, the harder it was to ignore him... i HAD seen him nude, i had no choice while i was saving the idiotic earth-monkey and i hadn't felt like this... why now and why him? is it because he didn't care about what happened to him? did he care for Zim? did he hate Dib? so many questions rampaging throughout my mind, it made my Lekku tingle.

That did it, when my Lekku tingle that is that final straw, i finished my carrot, turned off the TV and marched straight up the stairs (i would have gone down to the base but i promised that piece of junk computer i'd leave it alone for the day) to the humans room, and checked the equipment.

His blood was almost cleansed now, another couple of hours and he'll be healthier that he had been, but he'd have to remain in bed for another 2 earth day cycles at least, i then stared down at him, GIR in his arms sleeping, the human holding him like smeet... i sighed heavily and stroked the human's hair a bit...

I AM DOING WHAT? my sanity returned to me and i withdrew my hand as though the hair had been made of water, seriously, this had gone on long enough, I REFUSE to become some love-stricken school girl for a HUMAN, let alone a HUMAN i BARELY KNOW, 'maybe you should get to know him then?' came a small voice in my head, damn defective PAK unit, 'NO! i want him out of this house, as soon as he is able to look after himself,' i yelled back in my mind, 'if you say so, but i think you SHOULD get to know the human, you know for both yours and GIRs sakes,' I was about to argue with the piece of junk, when Antony-Fool stirred in his sleep hugging GIR and crying... ''I'm sorry, sorry, please don't hurt me...''

My alien heart broke... seeing the human so defenseless made me think about what my PAK had said, 'alright,' i succumbed to the idea, 'i'll get to know him in the morning, his voice should have fixed itself by then, and then he's out of the house, FOR GOOD!' i thought and my PAK simply cried 'YAY!', note to self, see if i can turn the PAK voice off.

**Glad to know Antony is going to be ok... but what on Irk is going on with Zim and what is 'THAT' ritural and how will it affect everyone? **

**you're gonna have to stick around for those answers, any reviews are welcomed guys ^_^ thank you for reading, next chapter should be up within the next week or so **


	7. Chapter 7

Antony's POV

I awoke in the middle of the night, tears crawling down my face and breathing heavily... it was THAT dream again, I shuddered, i always hated that dream.

I liked down at the robot sleeping in my arms hugging my still incredibly painful chest, but for this sort of cute image, him just sleeping on me, like i was a brother or something, i'd gladly die for that sorta closeness, i then realized what i had actually thought and shuddered again, 'on second thoughts... maybe dying would be too severe... i'd gladly take a paper cut for this cuteness,'

I tried turning my neck but found myself greeted with a huge stab of pain, groaning, i slowly gave up on my effort to try and locate a clock of somesort, I nudged GIR, who seemed to spring to like almost instantly, definately more of a morning person than i was.

''GIR,'' i said quietly ''I need to to do 2 things for me, 1) get my jacket from downstairs and 2) tell me what time it is, ok?'' GIR looked at me, confused, ''Will i get to explode?'' i would have pulled a face to say 'WTF?' but i knew that if i did that i'd feel more pain than i already am, ''No GIR you won't explode,'' i muttered, ''Awww, i wanted to explode,'' i chuckled to myself, my lungs not appreciating the sudden intake of air and causing my heart to ache to but i told the pain to 'screw off', i was going to enjoy my chuckle.

GIRs POV

I LIKE ANTONY!, PIGGIES, TACOS, I don't get to explode? AWWWW! WAFFLES, BACON IN THEEE SOAP, WARN MASTER OF THE 'STAR CYCLES', ANGRY MON-KAY, MASTER IS GONNA BE SOOOOO HAPPY!

OBJECTIVE OBTAINED RETURNING 'COAT' TO 'ANTONY'

Three sort hops and i was there

Antony's POV

GIR handed me my... trench-coat? i had to think for a minuet before i remembered that, what ever brought me to this crazy place, changed SOME of my aesthetics... hair and clothing are the more prominent changes... i wonder what else has changed.

I reached inside and found my iPod, 'thank heavens for small miracles,' i thought to myself and put the ear-buds in my ears, which thankfully was one of the few areas of my body that either A) weren't damaged by Dib's robot (i felt a pang of anger thinking of the name... weird, seeing as i quite like Dib despite him almost turning me into worm food) and B) that didn't seem to radiate pain.

GIR had already fallen asleep on my chest, which continued to burn but again, i ignored it, and he had done so before telling me the damn time, 'magnificent, loyal and stupid as a sack of hammers...' i think but i look at him and forgive him, 'wouldn't have ya any other way little tin dude,'

I set my device to 'Shuffle', luckily the first song that came up was 'Ready, Scream, Fire' by Bullet for my Valentine, and after that was 'Modern Day Delilah' by KISS, it was during the third song however that i finally fell asleep again, hopefully to not have another repeat of the dream, that often turned into my nightmare... 'several months of this dream, it's a wonder how i hadn't turned insane yet, maybe Zim will finally make my mind snap,' I fell asleep chuckling and ignoring the pain, once again.

Zim's POV

Another dull night in this house, on this rock, now i don't even have GIR beside me to annoy me due to that HUUMAN upstairs, my spooch started to twist a little, at the mere thought of the creature upstairs, 'oh no you don't' i told my body and it stopped as i heard little tin footsteps coming down the stairs.

I looked up and saw a smiling Smeet-like creature, with both hair and lekku, lovely grey eyes and a smile that looked hauntingly familiar... i double took at this image and it went from the thing to GIR happily runnin to the coat rack, before knocking the bloody thing over and hitting himself on the over-sized head with it, i merely groaned and rolled my eyes at the pathetic robot.

''GIR!'' he stopped whatever it was he was doing and faced me, the human's coat covering him, except for one illuminating blue eye, ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' i yelled, demanding an answer, ''I was getting waffle-man his big jacket... it's so comfy,'' My lekku did a sort of dance on my head, they rose and fell, as i imagined myself being wrapped up inside the material... the humans arms around me and his chest against mi...

''GIR, get out, NOW,'' i growled grinding my teeth and trying to ignore this new PERVERTION, i am an IRKEN for fuck's sake we don't THINK like that EVER.

I couldn't help but follow the robot upstairs and kept out of sight from the human in the bed, he just pulled out a small square device and hissed at GIR resting his head against him, but he ultimately didn't mind, he just stuck in listening devices and listened to whatever drivel spurted from the device.

It looked very similar to the advanced MP3 players of this world yet slightly different, more... streamlined, if that is a word you can use to describe such pieces of inferior human technology.

After i was sure the human was asleep again, i took the listening devices and put them to my head, normally i'd be insulted to listen to human noise, but for whatever reason, i seemed to enjoy his tastes in... music, i saw a song by a songwriter known as Brentalfloss who sang about death and using a decapitated head for soccer, which made me chuckle and a song called 'Fountain of Dreams' reminded me of going to war, as the music was loud, powerful and elegant... just as i was about to turn off the device a song came on called 'Snuck your way right into my heart', '' mushy love crap,'' i said aloud, careful not to wake the sleeping angel from his... I CALLED HIM A WHAT?! I pulled at my lekku in annoyance and ground my teeth further, good thing an Irken's teeth are as hard as an earth diamond.

I half shut my eyes in the sort of 'really? i'm doing this?' sort of way, but just as i was about to switch off the device i heard the lyrics, 'I put up barriers to shield my emotions... a wall you could never break apart, like a ninja of love, repelling down from above you snuck your way right into my heart'.

I turned it off, i had too, i could feel the weakness of TEARS coming to me and i refused to feel it, especially from this crappy love song, and for this...this... i sighed, this creature who protected me and whom i did THAT too, my lekku glued themselves to my head... showing that i was sad and full of regret.

I sat down next to the bed and holding the human's... no, Antony's hand, the blood in his system was now cleansed and the machine had automatically turned off, come the morning, though he won't feel pain, he will still be weak.

GIR was making yipping noises in his sleep cycle, an occasional thing, and the human lay as still as stone, his chest lifting and collapsing with his breaths, my spooch was doing back-flips and i felt sick to be near him, yet i felt that if i went away, i would not be able to get him out of my head... as soon as the computer has finished it's goofing off period, i'm running a diagnostic on myself, i HATE this feeling and by hell or water, i am going to make it stop.

**Ok, an... interesting insight there into Zim's mind (i would also say GIR's mind but... i don't think 'random' and 'interesting' mean the same thing in this context) and a nice little bit of unknown bonding to Antony... but what is this nightmare? and what did Zim do to Antony that makes him feel like this? and what does Zim mean by 'by hell or water, i am going to make it stop'? gonna have to tune in later. ^_^**

**Songs Mentioned (all copyrights blah blah blah, look i really hate doing the whole copyright thing, say where it originates from, sure, but am i really gonna get sued for failing to mention WHO owns it?)**

**Brentalfloss - Final Fantasy Victory Theme With Lyrics **

**Bullet for my Valentine - Scream, Aim, Fire**

** Super Smash Brothers Melee (Smashing Live CD) (basically live orchestral of the music in SSBM, it's awesome, i own a physical copy) - Fountain of Dreams**

**Phineas & Ferb (Love Handel) - Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart**

**KISS - Modern Day Delilah**

**I might Ref. more songs if i like them and if they offer significance to the story, such as relaxing the characters... provoking characters, or other effects by which listening to music can cause.**

**Good Night everypony (yes i'm a brony, deal with it ^_^ ) **


	8. Chapter 8

Antony's POV

'A peaceful nights sleep for once,' I thought as i smiled awaking now not feeling any pain, but when i try and get up i physically cannot move, ''GIR,'' I notice my voice is back to normal, the little robot gets up straight away, ''Yes, my master?'' he asked with red eyes.

'Master? since when did i... never mind,' i think, ''GIR, why am i unable to move, like, at all?'' ''Sir, when your blood was cleansed it reset your body, you must ingest food in order to move,'' GIR then returned to his usual foolish self, ''I'M GONNA GO MAKE WAFFLES!'' and with that he sprinted out of the door.

I took a long inhale through my nose, the breath was satisfying but there was something in the air, nothing i could explain yet, something familiar, it was crazy to say the least, but i was just glad to be alive at this point.

''GUESS WHO MADE WAAAFLES!'' GIR announced as he strode through the door, a mountain of waffles and a jug of maple syrup with him, also a jug of O.J. ''I'm guessing you did GIR,'' i said with a shake of my head and a smile, ''there's peanuts and chocolate in these ones!'' He screamed as he swallowed the waffle he was holding whole.

Against my better judgement i ate the waffle, normally after i wake up, rich foods like this normally didn't agree with me, but today was different, i ate 3 waffles, swimming in syrup and had the whole jug of orange juice to myself, almost at once my energy returned to me and i got up from the bed.

Shakily, i made my way to the bathroom, not walking for over 3 days wasn't kind to my body let me tell you, but i'd be walking and running again soon so my balance would return in time.

I took a leak and was pulling my underwear back on when something caught my eyes, a weird looking symbol, that i identified as the cycloptic Irken logo, my right eye twitched with rage, ''ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!'' i shouted as loudly as i could, hoping the little green pervert heard me.

Zim's POV

''Well? What the Irk is wrong with me?'' the computer had finished taking a blood sample from me and was analyzing it, ''Nothing sir, You're as healthy as a new born smeet,'' my eyes narrowed in anger, ''you lair! i've been feeling unwell, cannot get that stupid creature out of my head and have been having...'' i shuddered ''perverted thoughts about him, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG NOW OR SO HELP ME...'' i didn't even finish my question.

''ZIIIIIIIIM!'' it was Antony, and boy did he sound pissed, ''Keep analyzing my blood, give me results as soon as you have them, understand?'' ''Yes, sir'' came the bored response of the computer.

I got into the elevator and re-entered the house, i was immediatly greeted with an insanely angry Antony grabbing me by the throat and slamming me against the wall, ''what the FUCK you sick freak, WHY DID YOU FUCKING BRAND ME?!''

Antony's POV

My tempered flared as soon as i saw Zim emerge from the base, with no hesitation i had grabbed the Irken and slammed him into the wall, ''I had no choice,'' Zim told me, i raised my fist and smashed the wall next to his head, no doubt breaking a bone, judging from the sickening 'crunch' that came after my actions but i couldn't care less, ''what do you mean you had no choice, am i branded to be your experiment now, your sex toy, a present to the FUCKING TALLEST, is that it?'' my grip on the Irken tightened , already going a slight shade of blue.

''No, none of that... it's a... a...'' ''A WHAT ZIM? if you don't tell me i'll break you,'' i threatened, ''An Irken Marked Soulmate or AIMS for short,'' Zim gasped, I let go of the alien.

''A WHAT?'' my anger remained yet i allowed the Irken to intake oxygen...

Zim's POV

''Basically it means that you are mine forever, you see when Irkens find something they love that is sentient, they have an option to put a hormone into the other's bloodstream, a unique hormone to that specific Irken,'' the human's eye twitched again.

''so... i am branded, to be yours, without my permission and without my say so...'' Antony's now calm and subdued anger was more frightening than his out of control rage, ''Get this through your green skinned, thick skull, i do NOT belong to you or anyone else, and i _never will_,'' the last two words were dripping in a venom like tone that both scared and petrified me to the very core of my spooch, as though there was a history that Antony had yet to tell me about, and now probably never will.

''I had no choice...'' Antony shot me a glare, ''you keep saying that, why did you have no choice, huh? did Nick get away, did Keef get his eyes back and threaten you? did Dib actually manage to infiltrate your base and so you pumped me full of YOU so that i would obey you willingly with a command beginning 'would you kindly?' WHAT ZIM?!''

I looked down ashamed not willing to answer his questions, ''Computer!'' Antony yelled, ''Yes?'' my computer asked, ''Give me some earth money so i can go out for the day and explore,'' the computer made earth money and gave it to the human, ''I might be back later if i can be bothered to try and talk to you again Zim,'' and with a slam of the front door, he was gone.

''It's so i could save your life Antony, so i could repay you for stopping Dib-stink and for being the only one to help me... and to make me not feel so alone anymore...'' i said quietly, head upon my knees, weeping slightly.

''DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE, SUBJECT: ZIM THE IRKEN... RESULTS: SUBJECT IS INFATUATED WITH SUBJECT ANTONY THE HUMAN,'' the computer's monitors displayed throughout the house...

**Reviews as always are wanted guys, hopefully you're enjoying this, and what will Zim do? will he let Antony go or will he follow? and what is Dib doing while all of this is going on... i could tell you but i think you should stick around and find out next time ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

ANTONY'S POV

I stomped down the street after smashing the door closed behind me, my rage felt like a volcano's heart inside of me, 'how DARE that asshole BRAND ME!' i screamed inside of my mind as i smashed the pavement beneath my feet.

I walked for about half an hour, my feet were sore, the wind whipped around my coat and my ipod continued to blare in my ears with KISS, ACDC, Video Games music and anything else i could find to calm my nerves, until i came across a familiar looking building, ''Bloaty's?'' i asked no-one imparticular, ''well i supposed a pizza could do me good,'' I walked into Bloaty's Pizza Hog.

Almost at once the smells of grease, cheese, pepperoni and children assaulted my nose, it was comforting in a way as it reminded of home, ''welcome to Bloaty's Pizza Hog, can i take your order?''came the bored drone of the teenage pizza worker, ''Yes, can i please get a medium pepperoni pizza, that isn't swimming in grease please?'' the Teen looked a little offended but got my order and went to deliver it anyways.

I sat there listening to my iPod with my eyes closed waiting for my pizza to be cooked when i felt another presence at my table, I opened my eyes and was met by a familiar scythe lock hairstyle, ''Hello,'' said Dib Membrane elbows on the table and resting his head on his intertwined hands.

''the hell do you want?'' i asked, poison coating each of my words as i took out my earphones, ''to talk,'' replied Dib, no emotion in his face, ''start talking then Membrane, not too sure i'll listen to you though,'' Dib chuckled, ''I'm sorry about what happened to you, had i known that you were serious about protecting Zim then i would have stopped my machine,''

''Like hell Membrane, we both know you're too obsessed with the guy to have relented your attacks against me, now are you done? my pizza should be here any...'' my words were cut short as Dib lept across the table and lifted my shirt, revealing my gigantic scar across my front, ''wow, that certainly looks painful,'' Dib said in awe, ''you shouldn't have survived that,'' I push Dib off me and he fell awkwardly into his seat, my eyes narrowed in anger, ''you do that again, you'll be eating that scythe lock hair of yours, got it?''

''here's your pizza sir,'' came the drone of the teen again, the pizza he put in front of me looked pretty good, no grease unlike the other pizzas in the place and was really hot, i added some hot sauce to it before eating, ''so is that all mr. membrane or did you have something else you want to assault me over?'' i asked as i rammed the slice of pizza into my mouth, managing to fit it in one mouthful.

''just one thing,'' Dib said as he reached inside of his coat, ''what?'' i asked him before feeling stiff as all my muscles spazzed out, ''i'm taking you home,'' said Dib evilly as i lost control over myself, before collapsing on the floor, awake but unable to move before passing out on the floor.

ZIM'S POV

''What do you MEAN INFATUATED?'' i screamed at the computer, ''basically sir, it means you love him and feel attracted to him in a physical and chemical manner,'' the computer droned to me.

''Irkens cannot FEEL love stupid hunk of computer chips!'' but the computer was right, i was trying to lie to myself, had i not loved the being that willingly sacrificed himself for me i wouldn't have healed him.

''Sir... you may have a problem,'' the computer said as a GPS map appeared on hte monitor infront of me, it showed me that Antony was on his way to... ''DIB-IDIOT?!'' i screamed uncontrollably, my anger raging again, why in hte name of Irk would he go anywhere near the human who damn near splattered his insides along the pavement?

''never mind, GIR, Antony may be in trouble, let's go!'' with more focus than i'd ever seen in the small robot, other than the time i used that remote control on him (never do THAT again) he grabbed his disguise and dragged me out of the house.

ANTONY'S POV

Cold... again, all i could feel was cold and topless again, ''oh good, you're awake,'' came the voice whom i identified as Did, i wanted to strangle the man in front of me but couldn't due to chains holding me to a metal table, i gulped in sheer terror, a fright i had never felt before in my life.

''Dib... please, let me go, i won't tell anyone of this,'' I pleaded, my teeth chattering, partially from the cold, mostly from fear, Dib towered over me like a dark phantom, his glasses seemed to illuminate in the room, giving him a very monstrous look.

''let you go? before i've had a chance to get my revenge on he one who prevented me from becoming famous, exposing Zim for what he really is and for making my dad's robot look like a complete waste of time and metal?!'' Dib yelled as he came closer to my ear, ''no... i don't think you'll be leaving for a while,'' he whispered venomously ''you're going to compensate me for the life i could of had, the money, the admiration of my father, the respect i could of had from my race and finally the happiness i would of had,'' he whispered again as he partially licked the shell of my ear, his spit was cold, ''you are going to pay me back, starting with telling me how you survived my robot's attack,'' he traced my scar with the blunt of a knife before placing it on a trolley.

Before i could answer Dib took an electrical poking device from the trolley and pressed it to my stomach and hit me with a jolt of power, i screamed in absolute pain, ''fuck...you ...Dib'' were the only words i managed to say before he cranked up the power, my vision blurred again, 'oh god, please someone help me,' i thought to myself through the pain.

ZIM'S POV

I followed the signal to the Dib's pitiful house, i was about to knock on the door until i heard screaming and 'oh god, please someone help' in my mind, very weakly... my expression darkened, i looked at GIR, he too was angry, this was going to be fun...

**Will Zim and GIR save Antony? Has Dib lost his mind? (yes in my opinion) and What will Zim do about his 'love' for Antony? find out same bat-time, same bat-channel (in all seriousness it'll be up whenever, i am kinda busy ATM and i'm coming up with a schedule for doing this on top of videos and other projects)**

**As always, reviews are welcomed as are ideas, thank you for reading ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antony's POV**

Screaming, for prolonged amounts of time, just scremaing as the electricity scorched my skin, screaming as my muscles told me i was in serious pain, screaming for mercy against the domination of Dib Membrane as he relentlessly assaulted me, not only with the electrical device but also a medical scalpel.

''Please... Dib, for the love...of sanity STOP!'' i scream, sounding rather pathetic and helpless, he mealy looked at me, his glasses illuminating in the darkness once again, ''no, as i said, you're compensating me for the life i SHOULD be having right now, no more stupid people picking on me, no more names, no more ridicule, no more of my father calling me 'insane', that's what should be happening RIGHT NOW!'' he roared into my sore ears before biting them, not enough to rip them apart, but enough to leave a bruise.

''But NOOOOOO, YOU had to be the 'hero', YOU had to save Zim, YOU got in my way and now it's thanks to YOU my life will forever be MISERABLE, so... you asked me to stop, the answer, now and until i allow you to die painfully, is NO,'' he snarled as he pulled a syringe off the trolley, ''now then let's see what dirty little secrets you have, shall we?'' he grinned, injecting me with the clear liquid...

**Zim's POV**

The human was beneath us, i wanted to just blow up the place and retrieve Antony from the crater, however i knew that the destruction of The Dib's home may gather unwanted attention, i knocked the door and rang the doorbell, my disguise was flawless, i was a human dentist.

the small purple haired child opened the door, ''what do YOU want?'' she asked, already grating upon my already fried nerves, ''i'm here to see Dib, where is he?'' i ask as nicely as i can, through my gritted teeth, she gives me a look as though i was nothing more than a stain on the carpet, 'bite me earthling,' i thought.

''he's downstaris, in the lab, although i thought it was you in that body bag earlier,'' she commented disappearing from sight, 'body...bag...' my spooch damn near grew teeth and escaped my body to tear out Dib's brain.

I stormed down to the 'Labs', but upon opening the door to them, i heard his screaming, ''DIB IF YOU'RE DOWN THERE I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DAMN LIVER OUT!'' i yelled

**Antony's POV**

Dib sat down and opened his notebook, ''now then... tell me, how is it you know my name?'' he asked calmly, i felt the fluid running through my body to my head, i fought it for as long as i could, but it was like a blade was picking my mind apart, i had no control over what i said, ''be..cause.. i saw you...in the...cartoon,'' i said reluctantly, Dib's eyes expanded, ''cartoon?'' he questioned, but before i could say anything else, i heard another voice, one whom sounded pissed, ''DIB, IF YOU'RE DOWN THERE I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DAMN LIVER OUT!'' ''Zim...'' i said quietly, now able to focus on the alien's voice instead of Dib's.

Dib looked both petrified and incredibly mad, he gagged me and took the electrical device and hid in the shadows of the dark lab, Zim came near me, ''are you alright?'' i shake my head violently and make muffled sounds, trying to tell him it's a trap, ''BEHIND YOU, IT THE GREASY HEAD!'' GIR yelled happy as a school kid with no homework, Zim jumped to the side out of the way of the device, however it connected with the table, sending another painful electrical bolt through me via the metal table making me scream again, though it was muffled via the gag, however my eyes still watered slightly.

**Zim's POV**

I heard the muffled yell of pain and shot Dib-Stink a disgusting look, ''what did you do to him?'' i growled, he mealy chuckled, ''nothing YOU weren't going to do to him,'' he answered, ''just a couple of experiments and injecting him with truth serum,''

I didn't know how to react, my anger now was so powerful it wasn't worth wasting it on this waste of flesh, ''Give me the human, and i'll let you live,'' i said plainly, fists clenched and teeth beared

**Antony's POV**

''I'm here to let you loose moose,'' GIR said cheerily as he pulled a buzzsaw out of his head, my eyes widen in terror, if there's one thing that scares me more than Dib and his insanity, it was the robot in possession of power tools, however he cut me loose as the other two were having their 'mexican standoff' i tried to stand up but i fell to the floor painfully, grunting, GIR however helped me up, ''listen to me now Dib-Stink, you leave both of us alone or i'll make you suffer, like i made the Irkens suffer after i was banished,'' Zim snarled, 'he was banished... and he knows?' i question in my mind.

''Never, he cost me my LIFE Zim, you should be on that table, bleeding to death and me examining your fucking alien organs,'' Dib retorted, Zim threw a punch so fast i didn't even see it, Dib fell to the floor holding his jaw, Zim the grabs the sycthe lock and yanks it, Dib in pain yelling for Zim to let go before the fight erupted into chaos, ''GIR get Zim out of here, before he hurts himself, i'll take care of Dib,'' ''YES, MY MASTER,'' and GIR grabbed Zim, throwing a hissy fit and took him out of the house.

''Thank you,'' Dib said suprised, I looked at him, he had dropped his electrical device, i picked it up and activated it, ''you know dib, an eye for an eye,'' i growled as i approached him, should i really take pity on this scum who tortured me, who drugged me for information that he would have gotten had Zim not shown up? i looked down upon him and brought the device down, smashing it against the floor.

''come near me again, you'll be eating that scythe lock of yours, you get me?'' i asked biting his ear to leave a bruise, he whimpers, but then i hug him, ''don't give up on life Dib, sometimes you have to let go and move on,'' i tell him, i then stand up, grab my shirt from a nearby hatstand and leave, joining Zim outside, the sun hitting my face, like a hug from an old friend, ''let's go back to your place Zim, i need a rest,'' i say rather tired as GIR helps me walk, giggling madly


End file.
